There are many people with injuries and ailments that may be treated by electrical energy. Examples include sprained ankles, carpal tunnel syndrome, arthritis, and numbness of extremities like neuropathy, stroke and neurological conditions such as ADD and macular degeneration. These are all ailments that the human body must work to recover from. They are not viruses or infections or any chemically related ailment. These are not instances where surgery has proven effective, such as reattaching bones or ligaments or other body parts or clearing arteries.
Energetic medicine addresses these energy related ailments. There has been much research into energetic medicine and the way the body's electric and nervous system works dating back to the 1900s. Devices have been developed, such as the Rife machine, Beck's Box, infrared light therapies, and magnetic therapies used in energetic medicine. There are diagnostic tools such as MEAD machines, which measure resistance in the body's energetic pathways called energy meridians. There are also treatment machines in the category in TENS and electronic acupuncture. With respect to the use of machinery based upon TENS strategy, most of these devices utilize electronic stimulation to mask the pain of a user rather than to physically assist the body to recover from a particular injury. Thus, there is a need for devices that actively assist the body in healing from particular types of injuries using electrical energy.